A Different World
by jonaslovex0
Summary: What if everything was diffrent? What if everything was swithced around? What if Dean was the one who fell in love with someone else while still dating Rory? Like she did with Jess. Takes place around Season 2
1. Chapter 1

**As much of a Narcomaniac I am, I always wondered how Rory would feel **

**if Dean feel in love with someone else while they were dating. PS I made **

**him look the way he did in season 4 because he looked fine as hell**

------------------------

Chapter 1

"Dean!'' Rory exclaimed looking up from her book and coffee

She stood up to greet her boyfriend of 21/2 years. Who was MIA over the

summer.

"Hey" he said grinning

He opened his arms for a hug. Rory went into his strong arms and looked up at

him.

" What changed about you?" she said "Did you get taller? Oh My God I'm I

shrinking?"

Dean laughed and scratched the back of his head.

''No it's your hair. It got longer…and you got bangs."

'' Yeah while I was at my grandmothers I became her project. She wants to get

back in to beauty."

" I like it." She said

Luke came by with two plates in his hands.

"Will you two move your blocking traffic." He said

They sat back down.

'' I guess that he didn't change over the summer." Dean said

" Yeah things didn't really change much around here. Except for."

Rory was interrupted by the sound of loud drums.

" That!" she said

"Burgh! Jessica!"

Everybody watched as Luke ran upstairs, He barged into his apartment.

"Jessica!'' He screamed "Stop!"

She ignored him and continued to play.

Luke went over and grabbed the drumsticks out of her hands.

"Uncle Luke you totally just harshed my mellow!" she said

" To damn bad I have costumers down stairs. Now I need you to come down and

help me. One of the waitresses is sick."

"No!"

Lorelai rushed into the dinner just as Luke and Jessica started going at it.

"You just made it!" Rory shouted

Luke and Jessica's screams got even louder.

" Ladies and gentlemen this performance is brought to you by Advil." Lorelai said'

"What's going on?" dean asked confused

" Long story. I'll explain later." Rory said

Just then Luke came back down stairs.

"Okay I have to go I'll call you later." Dean said

"Wait where are you going?" Rory said taking his arm

" I have to go home and unpack." He said

" Are you coming over later?"

"Of course." He said

He kissed and left the dinner.

Then Jessica emerged from upstairs and followed Luke into the kitchen.

He pushed her out and told her to go take Lorelai and Rory's order.

"Hey are you ready to order?" she said grinning.

" Sure I'll have a coffee and a piece of apple pie." Lorelai said

"Okay and for you?" she said looking at Rory.

" I'm fine for now."

"Okay." She smiled and walked away

"That was weird." Lorelai said

"What?" Rory said

" She smiled."

--------- ----------

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So tell me the long story about Jessica." Dean said putting a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

"Oh right. So Jessica is from New York, she's Luke's sister Liz's kid, her mom couldn't handle her so she shipped her up here to Stars Hollow." Rory said

Lorelai came in the living room with a box of pizza.

"Oh are you telling Dean the latest town gossip?" she asked setting the pizza down and pouring hot sauce all over it

"Yup." Rory said

"So that's it? Liz couldn't handle her so now she lives here?" Dean said

"Yup." Lorelai and Rory said in unison

"She must be pretty bad." He said

-- -- -- ------- -----

"Okay quiz tomorrow on chapter 7." Ms. Harding said

_Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz _The last bell of the day rang.

Dean rushed out of class and started to walk up the stairs. As he was walking up another girl was walking down when she dropped her book. The girl, not paying attention, tripped right over the book and fell into Dean's arms. Dean held onto the railing so he didn't fall himself.

"Whoa…" the girl said picking herself out of Dean's arms

"I'm so sorry." She said nervously

"Hey it's no problem. Stuff like that happens all the time." Dean said

She laughed "shouldn't you be wearing tights?"

"Excuse me?" he said reaching down for her book

"Well usually when someone saves the day they're dressed like superman." She said taking the book from him.

They laughed.

"I'm Dean." He said putting out his hand

"Jessica." She said gladly taking it

"Oh so _you're _Luke's niece." He said

"That I Am." She said

"Oh…Okay."

"Well Dean…I don't want to hold you up I'm sure that you have a million things to do."

"It was nice to net you." he said

"You too." Jessica said with a smile

Dean started to walk away but Jessica called after him "Oh and thanks a lot."

"Hey just call me Clark Kent." He said

---- ----------

Jessica walked into the surprisingly empty diner and plopped her stuff at the end of the counter.

"Uncle Luke!" she called

"Yeah." He said coming out of the kitchen

"I'm home."

"So how was your first day Jess?"

"It was interesting."

"Really? Good… I think" he said

"Hey do you need help with anything?" Jessica said reaching for a doughnut

"That is for paying costumers, and no, in fact I have to run out for a bit so if you can hang here that would be great."

"Okay." She said

Luke walked out of the diner. Jessica went behind the counter and started to do her math homework, a few minutes later she heard the bell on top of the door ring.

"I'll be with you in a minute." She said not looking up to see who it was

She closed her book and looked up.

"Hi." She said walking over to the cash register to were Dean was sitting

"Hey." He said

"What can I get you?" she said

"Coffee." He said

Jessica pulled out a cup and the coffee pot from behind her and placed it in front of Dean.

They smiled at each other as she finished pouring the coffee and walked away.

"What time did you get home?" Dean asked

"About ten minutes ago." she said putting her books away

"You're done already?" Dean asked

"Yup."

"Hm." He said

"Hey don't let the blue streaked hair and the piercing fool you Dean. I'm not a slacker. I was my junior high school valedictorian."

"You have a piercing?" he said

Jessica stuck out her tongue to show him

"Well okay then." He said taking a sip of his coffee. "I didn't say anything about you being stupid." He said putting his hands up in defense

"No you didn't say anything but you were thinking it."

"No I wasn't." Dean said Jessica gave him a dirty look "Okay maybe a little." He said

"Ha! I knew it!" she said

Luke turned the corner and stopped in front of the diner. Lorelai who was turning the opposite corner joined Luke.

"Whatch'a looking at?" she said

"That." Luke said pointing his finger to Jessica and Dean laughing

"What? She made a friend." Lorelai said

"Yeah but with _him_."

" Ah Luke _him _is my daughters boyfriend. Thank you."

"Yeah but he's talking to Jessica."

"So what at least she has a friend Luke." Lorelai walked away and into the diner

"I already poured you a cup because I saw you out there with Luke." Jessica said

"Smart girl. You catch on fast."

"Hi Dean." Lorelai said

"Lorelai." He said back

Dean looked at his watch. "I have to go home and baby-sit Clara."

He stood up and pulled money out of his pocket.

"Hey don't worry about it free coffee for friends Just don't tell my Uncle Luke."

Dean laughed "Thanks see you later." He said walking out of the diner.

"And on that note I must depart. Thanks for the free coffee I will be back for more later." Lorelai said exiting the diner

Luke came back in the diner to find Jessica wipping down the conter

"Where's Dean?" he asked

"He just left." She said

"Oh."

"Why donbt you like him?"

"I like him."

"Uncle Luke I can always tell when you don't like someone. Why don't you like him?"

"I like him!" he said more stern

"Okay." Sje said giggling

-------------

**PLEASE R & R **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rory and Dean are at a table eating breakfast.

"How are your pancakes?" she asked

"Good." He said shrugging

"Good or really good?" she asked

"Good." He said

"So, not really good?" she said

"Fine, really good." He said looking at her

"Okay. But are they great?" she asked again

"Rory, uh, would you perhaps like to trade breakfasts?" he said smirking

"You mean, your pancakes for my eggs?" she said with a smile

"Yup." He said

"Um, okay." She said

They swapped plates and she dug right in.

"Wow, you're crazy, these pancakes are great." She said

Lorelai came into the diner and sat down next to Rory.

"How are the pancakes?" she asked

Rory covered them and continued to eat

"C'mon one bite!" Lorelai exclaimed

Jessica came hopping down the stairs.

"Uncle Luke I'm going to school." She said

"Okay bye." He said popping his head out of the kitchen

Then he went back in.

"Uncle Luke I'm taking a doughnut."

"Okay." He said not coming out of the kitchen

Jessica snickered and ran out

"Hey wait!" Luke said coming out of the kitchen

Dean looked at his watch.

"I should go." He said leaning down to kiss Rory

"Bye." She said

"Bye." He said closing the door.

Dean ran to catch up with Jessica.

"Hey." He said

"Oh Hi." She said looking at him

"Going to school?" he said

"Nope…. I'm playing hooky today."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I always wanted to."

"Oh." He said

"Why want to come?" she said

Dean thought for a minute "Sure." He said

Jessica stopped "Wait I was kidding."

"I'm not."

"Oh No" she said "Your to good of a guy to play hooky…I can tell it isn't like you." she said

"You just met me how would you know if I don't do it all the time." He said

"Okay fine."

They walked to the little creek and sat down.

"Dean why are you here? Seriously you should be in school."

"Jessica I always follow the rules." He said "I figured its time for a change."

"But why? I don't understand guys like you don't talk to girls like me."

"What _type _of guy am I?" he said

"You know…nice …smart…. athletic…. popular…_cute_" she said

He smiled bashfully "Thanks I guess."

"No prob."

-- -- -- -- --

"Uncle Luke I'm home." Jessica said

"Where the hell have you been? It's 9:30."

"Out…I'm sorry."

"The school called. They said you never showed up."

Jessica was silent.

"You skipped?"

She nodded softly.

"Oh no…not again Jess. You're not going to start down that road again. That's why your mom sent you here."

"I'm sorry."

"No….No….Leave…I'm so mad I can't look at you."

"I have no place to go Uncle Luke."

"Well then go out on the street."

"You're blowing this way out of proportion!" she yelled

"Am I?"

"Yes!" she shouted

Jessica ran out and slammed the door.

She walked a little until she reached the house.

She was still crying and hesitated to knock.

Dean opened the door to see her standing there crying.

"I was going to knock."

"I know…I saw you come up on the patio."

"Luke kicked me out…I have no place to stay."

Dean stepped aside and let Jessica enter the house.


End file.
